1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fork structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pizza fork apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the severing and lifting of food components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fork structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for accommodating various food handling situations. Such structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,611 to Levy wherein the fork includes a combination of a spoon and knife structure mounted within an associated handle of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,541 to Bouchakian sets forth a fork including a knife formed with serrations mounted to the head spaced rearwardly of the tines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,864 to Tang sets forth a fork utilizing a fork and spoon combination utilizing interchangeable heads mounted to the associated handle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pizza fork apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.